


Ghosts Down The Drain

by FEAROFFALLING



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, the ship is pretty lowkey, this is heavily based off the ghost of you, this is kinda sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEAROFFALLING/pseuds/FEAROFFALLING
Summary: uhhh i wrote this for a school assignment. thanks to my friend keith for helping me with the name.  there's a lot of references to the song " The Ghost of You" it's pretty much what inspired itIt takes place in Victorian era England(probably)Revenge style looksalso if it isnt obvious, "=Gerard talking and '=the other person talking:)





	Ghosts Down The Drain

It was the fifth day that Mikey Way had been sleeping on his brother’s bedroom floor. Gerard, who was four years older than his brother, was growing tired of having to support him. At first Gerard was fine with his brother staying in his home. He loved his brother, and when Mikey showed up at his doorstep, saying that he was to scared to go home, Gerard let him inside. For days, Mikey never left his brother’s side. Gerard loved his brother, but he wanted his house to himself again. As much as it hurt him to admit it, Gerard wanted Mikey to leave. 

He stood up from his broken chair in the main room of his house. Gerard tried to think of how he would phrase it ‘ Mikey, I love you, but leave me alone. Go home ‘ Was that too harsh?   
He opened the bedroom door. Mikey was on the floor with his head in his hands, shaking. He looked up when he noticed the light from the doorway pour into the dark room. Gerard could tell that his brother had been crying.   
‘ hey gee...‘ Mikey stood up as he addressed and tried to make eye contact with his brother.   
“ Mikey, look “ Gerard could see the lenses of his brother’s glasses were stained with tears. This was going to be harder than he thought. “ I love you, and I always will, but you have to go home-to your home. “ Gerard watched the blood run out of Mikey’s face.  
‘ please don’t make me- ‘ Gerard cut him off. He was tired of this. He was older, it was his house, his rules.  
“ This is not a debate. You are leaving. Your fear is irrational. There is nothing following you. Nothing is going to hurt you. Now go home “   
‘ Gerard, please don’t make me go outside. please don’t leave me. please. ‘   
“ Mikey go! Just leave! I don’t want you here anymore. “   
Mikey started to cry as Gerard grabbed his wrist in his own hand and lead them to the door. Gerard hugged his brother when they reached the doorway. Mikey was mumbling something, and sobbing, as Gerard pushed him away, and opened the door. Mikey held onto the fabric of his brother’s coat.  
‘ I don’t want to die, Gee. ‘ He felt the cold air from the rainy night hit his back.   
Gerard couldn’t really handle his brother being upset like this, but he tried to remain calm, and try not to cry.  
“ So long and Goodnight, Mikey. I’m sorry “ Gerard looked at his brother sympathetically as he pushed him onto the porch outside.  
Mikey pushed against him, desperately trying not to be thrown out ‘ Gerard, Please! Please, Don’t let me Die.’ 

Gerard closed the door, on his crying brother. 

He slammed his back against the door. He felt Mikey hit against it once. He could still hear him crying.   
Gerard felt sick. He didn’t really want to force Mikey out like that, but it was necessary. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Gerard felt nauseated. He lay on his bed in the darkness. “ I shouldn’t need to take care of Mikey-right?” He thought to himself. “ He’s twenty three, he doesn’t need me. And he was being ridiculous. Nothing is out to get him, he’s fine. “ 

He tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. All he could do was think of what he did to Mikey. He wondered if Frank could help. He and Frank had lived next to each other for years. He came to value Frank As his closest friend, and deep down, knew he liked him more than that as well.   
But the hour was too late, and Gerard didn’t want to bother him. 

He managed to slip into a broken sleep, but not for long. He dreamed of when Mikey would wake up screaming. When he would sit on the floor, for hours, comforting his brother. He dreamt only of his brother’s screams. 

Gerard woke, in a cold sweat. He could see the subtle dawn creeping over the city. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to apologise to Mikey. He wanted to see Frank, as well. He rose and stood by his bed. He was poorly dressed and looked terrible, but didn’t care. He walked quickly through the rooms of his house and out the door. Gerard was dizzy and tired but continued to walk.   
His bare feet hitting the stone steps reminded him of how cold it was this January. He stumbled over his own legs as he walked in the direction of Mikey’s home. He turned the corner. Gerard could see Frank’s house in the distance. And he could see Mikey’s body on the ground in front of him.  
His blood went cold.   
“ Mikey?”  
Gerard dropped to his knees as he tried to wake his brother. He pulled Mikey onto his lap and shook his brother. He received no reaction, and looked over in horror to see his brother’s blood slowly flowing down the cobbled street.  
He pulled his hands out from under his brother. Gerard saw the blood from Mikey’s back drip down his hands and screamed. “ frank. frANK. FRANK “ He didn’t know what to do besides get Frank.  
His mind went numb.   
” I killed him “ Gerard started to sob.  
“ I’m the reason he’s dead. “   
He pulled his brother to his chest.  
“ I’m so sorry, Mikey. I’m sorry”   
Gerard’s mind raced as he slowly rocked back and forth holding Mikey.  
‘’Mikey was my younger brother, I was supposed to take care of him, keep him safe. and I let him die. “  
He wrapped his arms around the body in his lap. “ I’m sorry Mikey. I’m- “   
He was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut. He watched Frank run down his steps. Gerard watched him turn and see him on the ground, covered in the blood of his only brother.   
‘ Oh God. ‘ Frank shuddered as he spoke.   
Gerard looked up at the man standing before him. “ Mikey. He’s...He’s-“  
Gerard’s vision went foggy. He saw a blurred version of Frank kneeling before him and Mikey. Then black conquered his vision.

When he gained consciousness, he was lying in his bed. “ was it a dream “ he wondered. He saw Frank sitting at the corner of the bed with a bloody cloth. 

It was real. Mikey was dead. 

‘ I cleaned off your hands and took off the bloody clothes, after I brought you back. I hope that’s okay. ‘ Frank folded his legs up onto the bed after he spoke. Gerard sat up, speechless.   
‘ The police came. They took Mikey’s body.... ‘ Frank looked down, he knew he couldn’t say that to Gerard’s face.   
‘ They want to ask you some questions, but they are gonna let you have some time to recover first. ‘   
“ It’s my fault. “ Gerard let out. “ I forced him out of my house last night. He begged me not to leave him... said something was trying to hurt him.” Tears welled in his eyes. “ I should have listened. “  
‘ It’s not your fault, Gerard, you didn’t know. You’re not the one who stabbed- ‘   
“ He got stabbed? “  
‘ Yeah...’ Frank replied ‘ They said he got stabbed twice...in the back of his chest. I - Gerard, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to see that, Gee, no one should have to go through that. ‘ 

Gerard started to breathe heavier. He felt like he deserved it. “ You can go, Frank, I’m sorry you had to deal with me. “   
‘ You know I would do anything to help you. You and Mikey. And I know you enough to know better than to leave you alone at a time like this. So I’m staying. ‘   
Gerard knew better than to argue with Frank. 

Frank moved up and sat by Gerard in a gut wrenching silence. He looked over at Gerard, who had his head down. His hair hid his face from view, but it was obvious he was crying. Frank reached out and enclosed Gerard’s hand in his own.   
‘ It’ll be okay, Gee. I know Mikey had been scared for the last few days....he’s not scared anymore. ‘  
“ Cause he’s dead. “  
‘ There’s not much any of us can do... ‘   
“ I could have saved him, I could have walked him home. “ Gerard looked over at the man next to him. Frank looked back, he saw tears run down Gerard’s face, and felt them run down his own.  
Neither of them had anything else to say.

The next few days went by in a blur. Gerard spent all his time asleep or crying. He didn’t want to think....thinking lead to dark things. He grew scared to be alone. He knew if he stayed by himself for much longer he wouldn’t see Frank again.

He ran as fast as he could to Frank’s home. He was out of breath and shaky by the time he was at the door. He nearly collapsed, and had to be carried back.   
Frank laid him down on the chair in the living room.   
Eventually they both fell asleep.

Once they woke, Frank said Goodbye to Gerard, and attempted to go home. Gerard insisted on walking with him.  
He put on new clothes and a better coat then began to walk alongside of Frank. Frank was much shorter than him, so Gerard leaned his head into Frank’s shoulder as they passed the spot where he had found Mikey only days before. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and tried not to think. Once they reached the inside of Frank’s house Gerard finally opened his eyes. He saw the place he had come to many times, for many things. Frank’s house was smaller than Gerard’s own, even though Gerard’s house was only Three rooms. They spent a while talking about mundane things-distractions. The entire time, Gerard struggled to keep calm.   
‘ Do you want to go home, Gerard? ‘ Frank asked after watching Gerard bite into his lip and force back tears for what seemed like hours. Gerard snapped.  
“ I can. But he-He can’t. Not now. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him lying on the ground.   
He’ll be the last thing I see  
And he’s never coming home. Never coming home. “ Gerard started to hyperventilate and began to turn red. “ He will Never come home  
Never Coming Home “  
Frank tried to hug Gerard, but was violently shoved away.  
“ Every time I breathe, I feel him die. I feel the life drain out of him. Sometimes...  
Sometimes.... I feel like it should have been me. It should be me. It could be me. “   
He looked up at Frank

“ Could I?  
Should I? “

Frank was at a loss for words. He knew Gerard had been struggling, but had no idea it was this bad.  
Gerard Spoke again.  
“ I keep thinking of all those things he never got to tell me  
And his smile, that will always be burnt into my head . And his begging. Begging me not to let him go. Not to let him die.   
And the cuts on his back... I’ll always see them...and his ghost will never-“

He Fell forward and wrapped his arms around Frank.   
‘ Gerard, are you- ‘   
“ Do you think he forgives me?”  
Frank thought for a moment. He knew that regardless of what had happened, Gerard and Mikey would always love and forgive each other.   
‘ Of course he does. ‘   
Frank brought them both slowly to the floor. In a few minutes, Gerard had fallen asleep on him. Frank was determined to help him. He hated that Gerard felt responsible for something he had no control in. He hated even more that Gerard wished that it would’ve been him to die.   
Frank had already lost one Way, he was not losing another.  
He knew Mikey would want Gerard to live. To live life for both of them, and it destroyed Frank to think that Gerard didn’t want to live- even for himself. Frank swore to take care of Him.

And he did. Over days, weeks and months, Gerard slowly got better.   
He still woke up screaming or crying. He’d see Mikey asleep on the floor one moment, then his body the next. But Frank was always beside him.   
Gerard often felt bad, that Mikey was alone when he died. Gerard had never been alone, he had Mikey, and he and Frank lived together, after Gerard confessed about how he had been feeling, and what he thought when he was alone. But Mikey died alone, in the freezing rain. Gerard always felt guilt for that. He had once wanted to die alone, like his brother, But deep down he knew Mikey wouldn’t want him to isolate himself for the rest of his, most likely short, life. So he spent everyday with the one he loved almost as much as Mikey, Frank.

And he planned to do so for the rest of his life, and eventually spend each day with both Frank and Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'll post more of my stuff now that i actually have an account


End file.
